Rural and Hispanic Northern New Mexico is served by one state university, New Mexico Highlands University (NMHU), and four community colleges: Northern New Mexico (NNMCC); Santa Fe (SFCC); San Juan (SJCC) and Navajo (CC). These five separate public institutions collectively enroll over 6,000 rural undergraduate minority students: NMHU-68% Hispanic; NNMCC-74% Hispanic; SFCC-48% Hispanic; SJCC-26% Native American and NCC-92% Native American. Although general transfer agreements and guides between NMHU and the four community colleges exist, none are specifically oriented to the biomedically- related sciences. This condition is manifested in the small percentage (less than 5%) of undergraduate students who pursue degrees in the life sciences. Present demographic, social, and educational circumstances allow only a total of 20-24 qualified minority students (5-6 from each community college) who may realistically pursue a biomedically-related degree at NMHU. Our short-term goal is to actively enroll and mentor these available students and remain accountable for their success. Our long-term goal is to increase these numbers by demonstrating positive liaisons and outcomes. Recent evidence strongly suggests that small minority institutions such as NMHU can best provide the optimal environment for nurturing self-confidence and learning in these minority baccalaureate students. This improved success will be achieved by a plethora of faculty attention, role modelling, research experience, peer support, and study groups. The program will be closely monitored for academic achievements, graduation and transfer rates, employment, and professional or graduate school placements. As a realistic goal, eight faculty from NMHU will identify and mentor a total of 1-3 minority students from the participating community colleges. Geographic constraints (60-300 miles) will allow only twice-semester return visits and monthly telephone liaisons. Importantly, each student will work summers (10 weeks) in the research lab of their mentor at NMHU and attend appropriate summer seminars and courses. Accountability of the program will be achieved by the Program Director who will characterize the academic performance and follow the outcome of the participants at each institution.